christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Very Possible Christmas
"A Very Possible Christmas" is the Christmas episode of the Disney Channel animated series Kim Possible, aired as the fifteenth episode of the show's second season (though it was produced as the season's fifteenth episode). Synopsis It is Christmas Eve at the Possible family household, and the family is going through their annual holiday get-together when Kim's sidekick Ron Stoppable shows up. Although he is Jewish, Ron also enjoys celebrating Christmas with the Possible family and watching the Christmas special, The Six Tasks of Snowman Hank. This year, however, the special has been cancelled and replaced with an extreme winter sports special called Xtreme Xmas. Ron is devastated by this, until Kim cheers him up by giving him a Hanukkah present - a digital photo album. While Kim is singing Christmas carols with her family, Wade beeps in to check on her, then finds that Shego has stolen an experimental power cell for Dr. Drakken. Seeking to give Kim a better gift than some Bueno Nacho coupons, Ron decides to let her spend Christmas with the family and tries to stop Drakken by himself. Over at Dr. Drakken's lair, Drakken plans to use the stolen battery to take over the world using a rocket called "Drak-Force One." However, Shego has made her own vacation plans, thereby leaving Drakken to take over the world on his own. Managing to get a boat captain to give him a ride to Drakken's lair, Ron breaks in much more easily than he expects, and though he manages to take the battery after the rocket is launched, he is caught by Drakken and they fight over it. During the fight, Drakken and Ron crush the Kimmunicator, launch all the escape pods, and end up setting off the rocket's self-destruct mode. Out of desperation, Drakken suggests that they use the garbage disposal as an escape pod, and they come to a landing in the Arctic. While there, Ron and Drakken blame each other for getting them stranded. The argument elevates into a snowball fight, and Drakken almost throws his cell phone at him, until Ron recommends using it to call for help. But rather than calling the authorities (since he's a villain), Drakken calls Shego instead, who's clearly disinterested and would prefer some time at a beach resort. Drakken instead leaves a message in her voice mail box, but not before finding Ron rummaging through the trash for food that he wants. Both start fighting again. Meanwhile, as the Possibles are performing their Christmas skit, a parcel delivery man knocks on the door with a present for Kim. This present turns out to be a new Kimmunicator from Wade, which he urges her to open early. Wade reveals to her about how Drakken was plotting to take over the world and Ron tried to stop him on his own, but that the escape pods from Drakken's rocket are scattered throughout the globe. Kim cuts her holiday short and desperately tries to find Ron. The first pod is in London; Kim is flown there by Nakasumi and Miss Kyoko, and is greeted by the London Police Department, but Ron is nowhere to be found. The same goes for the Mediterranean Sea, a nondescript mountain range, and the deserts of Egypt. The last stop is the Amazon Rainforest, where Kim learns that a distress signal is coming from. At this point, the only things keeping her from reaching the pod are a river, a high tree, and an anaconda that nearly strangles her to death. Fortunately, her family comes to her rescue. While Kim resumes looking for Ron, Jim and Tim borrow her Kimmunicator to watch Xtreme Xmas. As Kim finally enters the last pod, she finds the "distress signal" is merely a monkey randomly playing with the buttons. Meanwhile, on the aforementioned previous beach resort, a cabana boy offers Shego some perks. He says that "a gentleman" offered to pay for her vacation, then left her a message. Upon seeing it was Drakken who paid for her vacation, Shego checks the voice mail message Drakken left earlier, and then heads north. She barges into a live broadcast of Xtreme Xmas, steals a snowboard from an extreme sports athlete (directly in front of the host) and starts looking for Drakken. The Xtreme Xmas host is so impressed by her "extreme-ness" that he gets his crew to follow her. Back in the Arctic, Drakken negotiates with Ron over a half-eaten chicken leg, and Rufus suggests trading his cell-phone for it. As Ron makes his emergency phone call, he and Drakken face a polar bear and flee back into the garbage pod. The bear pushes them off a cliff and they survive, but continue to argue. During this argument Drakken reveals that like Ron, he too is a huge fan of Snowman Hank. But when Ron informs him that it is canceled, he takes the news almost as hard as Ron did at Kim's house, if not harder. Both vow to keep the memory of the Christmas special alive. Kim has given up all hope of finding Ron, until Jim and Tim inform her that Shego is on Xtreme Xmas (tracking down Dr. Drakken at the North Pole). The Possibles take off again, this time for the frozen north, to find Ron before Shego does. Kim and Shego fight it out on jet-powered snowboards as they're being televised worldwide. Kim runs into a snowman modeled after "Hank" and quickly finds Rufus and Ron there building it. Shego and Kim continue to fight each other, and the Xtreme Xmas host tries to exploit their battle for entertainment purposes. But Drakken breaks up the fight and invites them over for Christmas dinner, during which he also gets Kim and Ron to stand under the mistletoe (it's actually some parsley, but Kim gives Ron a kiss anyway). None of the Possibles, nor Shego know what to make of the situation, but they all go along with it anyway. However Drakken cheerfully vows to end the truce after the new year, and "open up a bag of freak on all of you." But for the time being, heroes and villains alike sing the theme to The Six Tasks of Snowman Hank in celebration of the holidays. Songs * "A Ringlin' Jinglin' Christmas" Trivia * Jim and Tim saying that they "re-routed the Middleton power grid so they wouldn't blow out the whole town like last year" references the blackout in National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. * Snowman Hank is probably a parody of Frosty the Snowman. The character also bares a resemblance to Sam the Snowman. * One of the photos in the digital scrapbook is a picture of Kim and Ron with the Jade Monkey statue from an episode of the show's first season, "Monkey Fist Strikes". * One of the signs around Dr. Drakken's island lair has the text "Bah Humbug", which was Ebenezer Scrooge's catch phrase in A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. * Drakken's rant ("will be busy with her twinkle lights and mistletoe and carols and roast beast and frim franglers and zoob zooblers...") is reminiscent of the Grinch's rant at the beginning of How the Grinch Stole Christmas! * Drakken says that "the world will have a blue Christmas," a reference to the song "Blue Christmas". * Drakken says the line "All I want is what's coming to me. All I want is my fair share!" from A Charlie Brown Christmas. * Upon landing in the Arctic, Ron and Drakken say the "Land ho!"/"No kidding" exchange from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Availability The episode made its home video debut on the Disney Channel Holiday compilation VHS and DVD, released on November 1, 2005. It was later included on the Kim Possible: The Complete Second Season DVD set, released exclusively through the Disney Movie Club on October 19, 2010. Despite the fact that the series was produced in widescreen, both DVD releases present the episode in 4:3 fullscreen. DisneyChannelHolidayVHS.jpg| DisneyChannelHoliday.jpg| Cast External links * * * * * * Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Disney Category:2003 releases Category:Originally aired on Disney Channel